FPC29
'Człowiek tajemnicy! Prawdziwy Kaoru !? '(謎だらけの男! カオルちゃんの正体!? "Nazo Darake no Otoko! Kaoru-chan no Shoutai!?"?) to dwudziesty dziewiąty odcinek sezonu Fresh Precure! a także 271 odcinek serii Precure. Opis Fabuły Odcinek rozpoczyna się od tajemniczej kobiety spotykającej Kaoru w mglistej zatoce. Następnego dnia dziewczyny przyszły kupić pączki, ale Kaoru tu nie było. Spotykał się z kobietą, która powiedziała mu o rodzinie królewskiej Mekurumeku i ich księciu Jeffreyem, który pokłócił się z rodzicami i uciekł z hotelu, w którym przebywali. Ma rodzinny skarb; Pot Posejdona i wspomina, że po nim pojawia się „Tajemnicza mysz Get”. Minęły cztery dni, odkąd pączkowa kawiarnia Kaoru się przeprowadziła, a niektórzy ludzie chcą wykorzystać to miejsce do budowy ławek, ale Love wierzy, że Kaoru wróci. Gdy dziewczyny wychodzą, znajdują obcego chłopca siedzącego samotnie. Love próbuje mówić po angielsku, ale zmaga się i, jak się okazuje, Jeffrey, chłopiec, potrafi doskonale mówić po japońsku. Zadają mu wiele pytań, ale jedynej, której odpowiada, to Love, która zakłada, że jest głodny i podaje mu burgera. Tymczasem kobieta i Kaoru spotkali się z rodzicami chłopca. Martwili się o klejnot bardziej niż o syna, a Kaoru bez ogródek mówi im, że ich syn powinien być cenniejszy niż jakiś klejnot. W restauracji Jeffrey kochał swojego hamburgera. Wspomina, że chce mieć więcej zabawy i wspomina, jak jego sensei nazywał miasto Yotsuba miastem szczęścia. Dziewczyny nie widzą w tym nic złego i zabierają go dla większej zabawy, ale są zaskoczeni, gdy dowiaduje się, że jest zaginionym księciem po tym, jak pojawił się w programie informacyjnym. Nie znając prawdy, Jeffrey wyjawia, że jego rodzice go nienawidzą i chcą tylko, aby był dobrym następcą, więc uciekł od nich, ponieważ czuje się tak, jakby stał się bezużyteczny jako osoba. Setsuna następnie mówi mu, że nikt na świecie nie jest bezużyteczny, i daje mu kilka słów wsparcia, aby go pocieszyć. Ale nagle pojawia się grupa mężczyzn w czarnych strojach i atakują dziewczęta, które walczą z nimi, ponieważ jest ich zbyt wielu. W tym czasie Tarte jest świadkiem wydarzeń i wyznaje wszystko Kaoru, który również przyjechał, aby to zobaczyć. Podążają za mężczyznami z powrotem do swojej kryjówki, a Kaoru kontaktuje się z kamerdynerem Jeffreya, wiedząc, że to on naprawdę troszczy się o Jeffreya i wspomina, że wsparcie będzie tu za dwadzieścia minut. Ale ku jego zdziwieniu kamerdyner jest w rzeczywistości tajemniczym Get Mouse - i powala Kaoru, chwytając klejnot i Jeffreya przed próbą ucieczki. Gdy Tarte budzi dziewczyny, informuje je, że to Labirynt, a one się przemieniają. Get Mouse podbiegł do helikoptera, ciesząc się, że ma zarówno zakładnika, jak i cenny przedmiot dla rodziny, ponieważ ułatwi to mu życie. Dziewczyny próbują z nim walczyć, by odzyskać klejnot i Jeffreya, ale walczą po tym, jak je uwięzi. Po ponownym przebudzeniu Kaoru rzucił swój nowy, bardzo ostry pączek prosto do ust Get Mouse, powodując, że uwolnił przestraszonego młodszego chłopca. Szybko go ratuje i wskazuje, gdzie słabe punkty znajdują się w Cure, aby mogli je zakończyć. Wznawiają walkę, a Peach kończy ją za pomocą Love Sunshine Fresh. Później Tarte poprosił Kaoru, aby powrócił na swoje stoisko z pączkami, ponieważ wszyscy tęsknili za pączkami. Przybywa kobieta z przeszłości, aby poinformować wszystkich, że szef został złapany, aby mogli zamknąć walizkę Get Mouse. Prosi go, by wrócił do pracy dla ich grupy, ale odmawia, mówiąc, że ma gdzie indziej wrócić. Następnego dnia dziewczyny cieszą się, że odnalazły kawiarnię z pączkami. Kaoru postanowił nadrobić swoją nieobecność, pozwalając wszystkim na darmowe pączki, a gdy wręcza dziewczynom, mówi nagle wstępną mowę Precure, co powoduje, że zastanawiają się, czy w końcu nie był świadkiem ich przemiany. Następnie dziękuje im za ochronę tego miejsca, gdy był nieobecny, a dziewczęta wywnioskują, że w tym przypadku ich nie widział. Nagle dostaje więcej połączeń; w tym kogoś, kto potrzebuje jego pomocy w trudnej operacji, kogoś, kto potrzebuje zastępczego astronauty, kogoś, kto potrzebuje wokalisty. Ostatecznie dziewczęta mogą wywnioskować, że jego tożsamość jest jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza niż wcześnie. Kategoria:Fresh Precure! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Fresh Precure! odcinki